


Quiet

by redsandman99



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep and tries to have a little fun with Roman. Roman's got his own idea though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty Ambreigns piece because...well because I can.

Dean's eyes opened before the sun had even started to rise. The insomnia that normally just kept him from getting to sleep had decided to wake him up after just a short two and a half hours. He let out a small groan, hating how he felt. He already felt like a zombie. How he was going to function through his day was something that he didn't even know. A radio interview, some Make A Wish thing, Raw...he was so totally screwed.

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to get back to sleep. But now that he had woken up everything around him that much louder. Roman's snores right next to him, Seth grinding his teeth in the next bed, the crickets chirping outside, the fact that the assholes in the next room were already up and watching porn...yep, he was definitely fucked. He opened his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe he should just go ahead and get up. He could go take a shower and get all the hot water before Roman got up and used it all. Or he could get up and go for a walk. Maybe he could get his head cleared up real quick before he spent the rest of the day feeling like a zombie. But as he started to make the effort to get up, he looked over at Roman. His boyfriend was still fast asleep. He hadn't pulled his hair back before going to bed, leaving it to fall all over his pillow. Dean liked it that way better. There was a ridiculous majestic quality that it had when it was down instead of up in a bun.

Dean licked his lips and carefully crawled over on top of Roman's sleeping body. Thoughts of getting out of bed had quickly disappeared from his mind. He had a much better idea now. He slowly started trailing kisses all across Roman's neck, his teeth mixing in every now and then to leave a little bite on the smooth flesh. Roman groaned in his sleep, but didn't open his eyes. Dean smirked and took that as incentive to keep going. His lips traveled downwards, making their way over Roman's collarbone before going over his broad chest.

"The hell are you doing?"

Dean looked up to see Roman staring down at him. Gray eyes were tired, but there was definitely some amusement mixed in. "Nothin'," he replied, trying to sound as innocent as he possibly could.

"Don't look like nothing." Roman propped himself up on his elbows as he shook his head. "Why you gotta try to lie to me like that?"

"M'not lying. I haven't really done anything yet." Dean dropped his head down and took one of Roman's nipples with his teeth. He tugged on it lightly, drawing out a low groan from the other man. "See? Now that was doing something."

Roman gave him a rather heated look. "You know Seth's gonna kill us both if we wake him up."

Dean pouted. That was not the reaction he had been looking to get. "Oh who cares? He can deal with it."

"Not with the way you are."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying I'm loud?"

"Obnoxiously so."

"Well fuck you very much." Dean rolled off of him and tried to leave the bed entirely. "You ain't getting any then."

Roman grabbed his arm and easily pulled him back to the bed. Dean opened his mouth to object but got caught off with a kiss. The fight in him died immediately. He pulled Roman on top of him, his lips eagerly returning the kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Seth was still sleeping. Good. Hopefully he would stay that way.

Roman's mouth moved off of Dean's to kiss along his jaw and up to his ear. "You gotta be quiet for me baby boy," he whispered. "You think you can do that?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you wake him up I won't finish you off."

Dean stared at Roman, trying to see if he was joking. Bastard wasn't. "You fucker..."

Roman just grinned at him, looking so completely pleased with himself. Dean was tempted to let him have it, but Roman's lips trailing down his body made him stop. He watched the older man closely, very aware of how their blankets were falling away and leaving them both exposed. If Seth did wake up he was going to get more than an eyeful.

Roman's kisses went down his chest to his stomach, teeth nipping lightly before his mouth traveled to Dean's hips. Dean tried to control his breathing as he squirmed. He had always been really sensitive right there. Roman damn well knew that and traced the one lightly with the tip of his tongue. "You're fucking weird," he finally hissed.

A sharp bite was the reply he got. His body jerked in surprise while his urge to yelp obnoxiously was just barely held back. He glared down at Roman, who just gave him a smug look. It was the very much like the look he would always give the other man when their positions were switched. _Great. I'm a terrible influence on my own boyfriend._

Roman wrapped a hand around the base of Dean's cock and gave it a few slow strokes before swiping his tongue across the head. Dean sucked in a harsh breath through his nose. His hands reached down, his fingers gripping Roman's hair as he tried to force his head down more. All he got was a slap on his hands for it. Roman was always so sensitive about his hair. It was rather ridiculous.

Large hands held his hips down as Roman moved his mouth over the head, sucking on it lightly. The tip of his tongue teased the slit and Dean immediately tried to buck his hips up. Roman's hands kept them in place, making him whine in frustration. He almost grabbed at Roman's hair again, but stoped himself. The last time he had kept doing that he had gotten his hands tied up above his head, which wasn't what he was looking for. Not with Seth right there to maybe see it. So instead he grabbed the sheets underneath him and bit back a moan.

Roman moved his head lower, his eyes watching Dean's face the whole time. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, his fingers still gripping Dean's hips harshly. Dean bit down on his lower lip and whimpered. Watching Roman was really almost too much. The way his cock looked sliding in and out of his mouth, that fucking look he always gave him, the feeling of his hands holding him in place...it was a complete overload. Dean let his eyes flutter shut, his head hitting the pillow as a small whimper escaped him. This whole being quiet thing was not even fair. It really wasn't.

Roman bobbed his head faster, his tongue expertly working all across the length. Dean kept his eyes shut, his grip on the sheets becoming tighter by the second. If Seth woke up now he would probably just grab the lamp and throw it at his head to knock him back out. It wasn't the nicest of plans, but he would be damned if this was stopped now.

The warm wetness of Roman's mouth moved off his cock and down to his balls, his tongue teasing them while his hand stroked his shaft. "Fuck!" Dean cursed before he could stop himself. His head immediately turned to look at Seth, who had yet to open his eyes and start cursing them out. "Fuck fuck fuck." These were quieter, his head turning to look back at Roman. "I hate your fucking rule."

"You're fucking terrible at it," Roman whispered back.

"I'm not a fucking quiet person asshole!"

"I'm getting you a ball gag or something."

"You in a sex shop? Fuuuck. I'll pay to see that."

Roman just glared at him for a moment before moving back up his body.

"What the fuck? You can't -"

Roman's lips were on his again, silencing his protest. One hand moved over Dean's throat, not squeezing just yet. He pressed his own shaft against Dean's, his hand wrapping around both. He stroked them firmly, his tongue silding in past Dean's parted lips. Dean managed to let out only the smallest of moans. His fingernails dug into Roman's back, raking down and leaving a trail of scratch marks behind. Roman's hand put a slight bit of pressure on his throat, which sent a shudder through Dean's whole body. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tightening, his release rapidly approaching. He tried to arch into Roman's hand, needing more. He wanted so badly to have Roman fuck him already. Stupid hotel had to have only one room. If they didn't have Seth to worry about he would have shamelessly begged for it.

Roman's hand moved faster, his kisses getting deeper. The hand on Dean's throat squeezed a bit, and that was all it took. Dean came with a choked off cry, his release spilling all over Roman's hand. Roman's own orgasm quickly followed, his hand finally stilling. He kept his mouth on Dean's, his kisses slow and lazy.

"How's that for being quiet?" Dean asked as they finally broke apart to breathe.

"Better than usual." Roman nudged his nose against Dean, a grin coming across his face. "I think I might get you a ball gag or something though. Just to really shut you up."

"Fuck off Ro." Dean pushed him off and stretched his limbs.

"You're not gonna go back to sleep like that are ya?" Roman asked as he got up.

"Mhmm." Dean was already closing his eyes.

"Dean! You got cum all over you!"

"Oh well."

"Dean, wash the fuck up and go back to sleep."

The annoyed and sleepy voiced made Dean open his eyes again. Seth was awake and now glaring at him. He didn't let that faze him. Instead he grinned at him, which only angered him more. "Morning sunshine."

"It's not morning and I fucking hate you." Seth turned his glare to Roman, who at least had the decency to look apologetic. "I hate you too." He rolled over on his side and put the covers over his head. "Next time we get stuck with just one room, I'm sleeping in the fucking car."

"If you were really awake why didn't you tell us to shut up?" Roman asked as he moved towards the bathroom.

"And hear him whine and bitch about not getting to cum? No thank you. I'll take certain fucking death over that."

Dean grinned and got up. "Well I guess since you're awake, Ro and I can just fuck in the shower then."

"You best believe I'll fucking kill you if you do."

Dean just laughed, pushing Roman into the bathroom and locking the door before Seth could begin to make good on that threat.


End file.
